The Lives I Live
by MeEqualsTrash
Summary: A new species has recently been spotted in Zootopia, a "human" it calls itself. This "human" has made it's mark by already joining the ZPD, and showing that it can be of aid to every animal it comes in contact with, pretty much doing so ever since they came here. Follow along their journey as they meet new animals and reveal more than they may want to. Shall we take a look?
1. The CLUE

**Siel: *sniff sniff* Do I smell words?**

 **Codex: How do you smell words?**

 **Siel: That's not the point. Are you writing?**

 **Codex: Maybe... Why?**

 **Siel: CHRISTIE! He's finally adding another chapter to the story!**

 **Christie: YAY!**

 **Codex: Don't get your hopes up, cause I'm not.**

 **Siel & Christie: Woo hoo, he's... wait... what? **

**Codex: I said, I'm not adding to your story. Well, not yet anyways.**

 **Siel: But, why?**

 **Codex: Because, I have a small little something else I've been working on for awhile, and I think now is the perfect time to unveil it.**

 **Christie: Oh. Well, what is it?**

 **Siel: *sarcastically* What, is it some sort of new story that you've been working on instead of ours?**

 **Codex: Of course not. *pause* The second part is wrong, I've been working on it a little bit.**

 **Christie: *gasp* So, you are working on another story.**

 **Codex: Well, not just one. I've been working on... a "few"**

 **Siel: And what do you mean by a "few" exactly?**

 **Codex: Uh... we can discuss this after the story. I don't think the audience wants to listen to us babble all day long.**

 **Siel: Wait, what?**

 **Codex: See you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **~x1x~ The CLUE**

 _Unusual. Things people don't understand won't even try to understand. There will be those who go against the grain, but those only show up once in a blue moon._

 _Unsightly. Things people can't see won't believe in them. Those who do believe only show themselves when no one else is looking._

 _Unholy. Things people don't believe in will push them away. Those who do believe in them are only ever pushed away as well._

 _Frowned upon. Those who don't like what they witness push them to the bottom of the barrel. This who don't mind are tossed aside like rotten fish._

 _Shunned. Those who aren't like everyone else are removed from society. Those who protect them are pushed out as well._

 _Freak. Those who don't like what others have turn them into the bad guys. Those who try and save them are turned into the villains._

 _Crued. Those who aren't able to have something others have turn themselves into emotionless wrecks. Those who comfort them are only ever hurt._

 _Disgusting. Those who aren't aware of just how amazing someone is turn them into bags of garbage. Those who try to keep them are only tossed aside like they were._

 _Beast. Those who are different are turned into nothing more than creatures by society. Those who try to keep them are turned into creatures themselves._

 _Different. That is what we are and that is what we always be. We will never be looked differently by society and we have to accept that. Society has branded us with this mark of differency and we must make sure that other people don't get hurt because of it._

 _However, all that has changed because of one simple event. That event didn't turn around our "reputation" per sé, it just made everyone turn their attention away from us._

 _It's definitely better than it was before, but there will always be people like before._

 _We were and are different, we will never be anything else. We are different, but no longer are we the different people look at._

* * *

In the recent years, scientists have figured out that there are multiple different universes, but they all vibrate at different frequencies. So, ever since then, scientists from all around the world have built Mini Portals, or MPs as they will be referred to as, to travel to in.

And, up until a few days ago, no one has been able to build anything big enough to be used for commercial use. Until the CLUE (Connected Leveler Universal Escort) came around.

It's literally turned the entire universe into a smaller place because of this. See, the only reason something like this hasn't been invented yet isn't because people couldn't do it - it's actually relatively easy for something you'd think is so complex - but because people wanted to make sure that whatever universe they connected with was contacted first before we arrived. Not only that but there's also the problem with coming back because not all of these universes have a portal back. So, scientists had to invent a device that could be used to teleport them back. But that's just one of the many problems that were eventually overcome.

So, now there's a huge portal in every city that could, if needed, loud a literal bus-load of people into it. It's not meant to be used like that, but if it is needed, than it's there. And, the best part is that it's completely free. There was argument about whether or not it should have been charging for passage, but everyone knew that they would be eventually losing money if they were to charge.

Now, when one wants to go to a different universe, they are given a small bracelet, which is used so they can get back, and are lead to a small booth. I'd they've traveled like this before, they log in and put in a pin to identify where they want to go. If they haven't, they just sign up as if they were signing up for a website or something and proceed to put in the rest of the information.

Once that's done, they exit the booth with a little key-card. This is when the actual portal comes in. Once they exit the booth with their key-card, they are lead to the portal which has a panel next to it, where you slide your card in, exit into the portal through a door, and then you're transported to the place of your destination.

Now, keep in mind that this isn't a teleportation machine. You can customize a specific place that you want to be teleported to when you are first transported through the portal, but the device you use when you come back can only teleport you back to your home, nowhere else.

Now, as for getting back, all you have to do is follow the corresponding questions and instructions on the bracelet device you're given before your travel and you're home.

Now, I do hope that that's enough information for you, and if it's not, than you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

 **Codex: So, what do you think?**

 **Siel: Sounds relatively interesting.**

 **Codex: Thank you**

 **Siel: But what does it have to do with Zootopia?**

 **Codex: Oh, you'll see in the next chapter.**

 **Siel: Oh god, I'm scared.**

 **Codex: Don't worry, nothing bad's going to happen. *whisper* Probably.**

 **Siel: What was that?**

 **Codex: Uh, see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Siel: Okay, now I know I heard something.**

 **Codex: *slowly backs away* What do you mean?**

 **Siel: *follows him* You know what I mean.**

 **Codex: *runs while screaming* You'll never take me alive!**

 **Siel: *runs after him* Wasn't planning on it. Get back here!**


	2. Wow, It's Way Nicer Than I Remember

**Codex: So, ready for another chapter?**

 **Siel: Absolutely!**

 **?: Can I start talking yet?**

 **Codex: Hey, get back. Not yet.**

 **Siel: Codex, who's he?**

 **Codex: Umm...**

 **?: Since it looks like he won't be telling you my name anytime soon, it's-**

 **Codex: Roll the chapter!**

* * *

 **~x2x~ Wow, It's Way Nicer Than I Remember**

The line to go onto the clue was unusually short. I know it's been about two weeks since it was released, but still, that's only two weeks. I was actually on Themis thing a few days ago, and there was at least three times as many people there as there is here. Well, whatever. Just means I can go to my destination faster.

Once it was my turn in line, the people at the desk put a bracelet on my arm and escorted me to one of the booths. I logged in and put in all my information and stuff and proceeded smoothly until I got to the page where it told me to put in a pin to identify where I would like to go.

See, there was one place that I wanted to go, but I couldn't remember what the code was. Some of the codes for some places are really short, while others are long as hell. Luckily though, the scientists who made the machine were smart enough to make the number passcode to places as simple as the numbers on a phone, as if you were going to type it in on a flip-phone. Ones being used to indicate breaks between letters and zeros for breaks in words. And the number-pad had all the letters on it as well. So, I typed in the passcode.

99991666166618166617144412

[That's Zootopia if you typed that in on a keypad.]

Once I pressed enter, the little loading circle popped up, calculating my numbers. Once it was done, it asked me one… different questions.

"You are going somewhere where people are different. Do you wish to be like them?"

I knew what it was talking about , and pressed the flashing, red NO button. It then asked again.

"Are you sure?"

I pressed the green YES, I WISH TO STAY LIKE THIS and I exited the booth when it pushed out a card out of the side that looked white that faded into black towards the bottom.

When I got out, my escort was waiting for me. The guy just stood there, not making an effort to try and make conversation. I could tell they just didn't want to be bothered. He only said what was needed to be said, and I was fine with that.

I wasn't a mute, but that doesn't mean I talked. I only talked to 3 people in my life, well, this life; my three closest friends. There are also a few store clerks and stuff in there, but those are the only ones that I talk to on a regular basis.

Anyways, when my escort and I got to the panel, I slid my card through the indentation in the machine and it made a few noises, before a green flashing READY FOR DEPARTURE sign appeared above the CLUE.

I walked to the door that opened and took a deep breath before walking away from it for about a few feet only to hurl myself forward into it, getting odd looks from everyone except the staff, who wore shocked faces.

I knew why. It's because it is speculated that if you go in there walking at anything quicker than 2 mph, you'd be torn apart from the inside of the machine. I knew that it was complete malarkey though. And that's what makes it a perfect way to make it look like I died.

I didn't want to be remembered here. I would keep the bracelet though, just in case I needed to come back for something.

Right before I entered the machine, I whispered to myself and anyone who could actually hear my quiet voice, "I'm gone forever."

And then, everything went white.

I didn't pass out or anything, it just takes a minute to reset your vibration frequencies to the correct universe.

Everything soon started to take form, and in much brother colors I must add. I saw buildings, cars of many shapes and sizes, plants and greenery, damn, even the setting sun looked brighter than the one in my universe.

"This is way better than Earth. It's even brighter." I sighed to myself and looked off into the fading light in the sky. "Wow, it is way nicer than I remember."

* * *

 **Siel: Well, that's definitely one way to start a story.**

 **Codex: I'll say.**

 **Siel: Well, of course you'd say that, you're the one who wrote it.**

 **Codex: Guilty**

 **?: So, when can I come out?**

 **Codex: After the next chapter.**

 **Siel: Hey, Codex, do you know where Christie is? I haven't seen her in awhile.**

 **Codex: Umm...**

 **?: I know where she is.**

 **Siel: Oh, really? Could you tell me?**

 **?: Sure, she's-**

 **Codex: Alright, don't say it. Let's just get done with this.**

 **Siel: Fine, but I want answers soon.**

 **Codex: Okay, bye.**

 **Siel: Bye**

 **?: Bye**


	3. Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar

**Siel: Well, that was quick.**

 **Codex: What do you mean?**

 **Siel: I mean you just uploaded immediately after you published a chapter. That never happens.**

 **Codex: Fair.**

 **?: *crouching under table* Can I come out yet? It's starting to get uncomfortable down here.**

 **Codex: After this chapter.**

 **Siel: Why do I feel like this chapter title has something to do with you?**

 **?: Well, it's because-**

 **Codex: Well, *clamps mouth shut* I don't think we want to spoil it now, do we?**

 **Siel: Okay, you're hiding something.**

 **Codex: What do you mean?**

 **Siel: I mean, you're-**

 **Codex: Let's chapter!**

 **?: ...What does that even mean?**

 **Codex: I don't know.**

* * *

 **~x3x~ Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar**

Eventually, I started to see people forming in my field of vision. Well, not people per sé, more like anthropomorphic animals. Furries, if you will.

I soon noticed that I wasn't on stable ground. Actually, I wasn't den on ground at all. I was in the air.

I began falling and I just started to laugh. Most people would be mortified if they saw this for themselves, but not me. No, I'm not like most people, I'm different. Not the special kind of different that sets you apart from everyone else. The kind of different that people don't understand and shun.

Eventually, I came close enough to the ground that some of the pedestrians started to notice me, some gasping in shock. But from me falling or not looking like one of them, I couldn't tell.

Soon, after falling for what seemed to be an appropriate amount of time, I made it look like I simply got up from the non-existent ground that was there, and stood there like nothing was happening. I mean, my hair was flipping in the wind, my coat was being tossed up from the updraft, but I just made it look like I was just standing there with my hands in my pockets.

Once I was about three feet off the ground, I seemed to stop falling immediately and I just hovered there until my feet touched the ground and I let out a sigh.

I pulled my hand from my pocket and held it out, only to be filled with my luggage that was also falling from the air. Once all the commotion was over, I extended my free, right hand and a black hat appeared in it. I set it on top of my head, in a way that blocked my right eye so that no one could see it, and I opened my eyes, revealing a different color to everyone. Some saw blue, some green, some even saw pink. But most simply saw completely silver.

"Can anyone tell me where the ZPD is?"

I heard some chit-chat among the crowd until a small bunny walked up to me while a few tiny bunnies followed right behind her.

"U-Um… I-I can take you if y-you'd like."

I turned to her and knelt down so that we were face-to-face and I smiled, "Of course, I greatly appreciate it."

"Hey" I heard a voice call out from the crowd while a bull pushed himself through, "What do you think you're doing with my wife?"

The little bunny scurried behind my legs and the tiny bunnies followed. I looked back up to the bull and showed no emotion while saying, "Well, I asked if anyone could take me to the ZPD, and she happily volunteered." I glanced down at her and gave her a quick smile before staring back at the bull, emotionless.

"Well, you can go and find it yourself, cause she's not going anywhere without my consent."

"And why is that, I thought she was your wife."

"She's my wife, I decide what I do with her. And right now, I have a feeling like you're about to be in the ground in a few seconds."

I gave a devilish smile back at him, "For some reason, I doubt that."

"Oh, you think you're slick just because you show balls now after not showing some before. Come on, I'll take you on right now if I have to teach you a lesson."

I sighed and held up my finger, indicating for him to hold on a sec. while I knelt down to the bunnies that were hiding behind my leg. "I want you to go to the crowd, I don't want you getting hurt." I patted her head and she blushed as she pushed her kids to the rim of the circle that the dirties had formed.

Once I saw that they were far enough away from me, I turned back to my opponent. "Alright, let's see what you got. I hear you talking, but I feel like that's a load o' bull."

I could tell that pushed him off because I think I saw steam coming out of his ears. "THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU UNTIL I SEE NOTHING BUT RED!"

He ran at me and I already heard some furries say things like "not even going to be here for 5 minutes" and "I'll plan his funeral." But, as soon as he was right in front of me, I held out one hand, palm facing the bull, and I completely halted the bull in it's place.

"It''s not going to be that easy, you know." I whispered into his ear, in a completely different voice from before, one that sounded like it came straight from hell. Once he looked up, he saw that I was gone. But, before he even had time to react, he was pushed to the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

I stood firmly behind him with my fingers in the shape of a gun where his head was and I sighed. "Now, I do believe that I have places to be. If any of you need me for something like this, that involves a fight you don't want to get into, especially if you can't defend yourself, than all you have to do is write down a star on a piece of paper with 849 written three times in the center and I promise you that I will get there as fast as I can."

I was relatively surprised when I saw most of the creatures taking down notes, but I just shrugged it off and turned to find the bunny I had just saved.

I quickly spotted her and I motioned for her to show me the way. "Now, I do believe we have somewhere to go."

She stared at me before I snapped my fingers and she started to speak. "Oh my GOSH! That was amazing. I've never seen anything like that. How did you do that?"

"It will be explained in due time. But, while you show me to the ZPD, tell me a little bit about yourself."

[One 15 minute walk later…]

"Well Sarah, it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again in the future. And, if you ever have another encounter with Jerid again, you know how to contact me."

"Thanks again for everything you did for me and my kids. I was actually praying that some guardian angel would come down and save us from him." I simply nodded and chuckled. "By the way, I never did catch your name."

"I think you might actually find it ironic in a way, the way you phrased that sentence." I could tell she didn't know what I was talking about, so I started walking to the front doors while talking to her as she waited for my long-awaited answer. "I go by many names. Sam is short for Samael, but that's just a nickname, one that you're free to use if you want. But, my real name is Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar."

I didn't need to see her face to know she went from curiosity to shock. I just kept walking until I reached the front door where I placed one hand on the door handle before stopping and turning towards Sarah. When she saw my face, all she saw was a smile on a face that could only spell one word: innocent.

I turned back to the door and walked in.

"May our paths cross once more in the near future, Sarah."

* * *

 **?: So, I can come out now, right?**

 **Codex: Fine**

 **Siel: Alright, I'm assuming this guy's Luci, then?**

 **Luci: Yep**

 **Codex: Now, I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed.**

 **Siel: But we just... fine.**

 **Luci: Yeah, you get your rest. I think Siel and I have some catching up to do.**

 **Codex: *hops out of bed* On second thought, I'm not that tired. See you all in the next chapter.**

 **Siel: Umm... Bye, I guess.**

 **Luci: Later**


	4. Let's Get Down To The Shooting Range

**Codex: So, who's ready for another chapter?**

 **Siel: Hold on.**

 **Codex: Wait, what did I do?**

 **Siel: You have some explaining to do.**

 **Codex: Of?**

 **Siel: Him**

 **Luci: Hello**

 **Codex: What can I say? Whatever I say will either be explained in the story or spoil others.**

 **Siel: I don't care. From the reviews I've been getting from our fans, which you'll have to come up a name for, they want to know a little bit more about Luci. Even if it's the tiniest bit of information, I feel that it's only appropriate for you to tell them something, ANYTHING.**

 **Codex: *sigh* Fine.**

 **Siel: Yay, info.**

 **Codex: Now, it's not a lot, but it's something. I can't say what it is, because you'll probably figure it out in due time, but there's one thing that connect all my stories. Now, I don't want to tell you guys that because I know you'll figure it out once I release a new story or two. I mean, you guys may already know what it is once I release a certain chapter for FYEO, but if you want me to tell you, I'll do it in the next chapter for this story. *turns to Siel* Happy?**

 **Siel: Very.**

 **Codex: And I do agree that we should have a name for our fans, it'd be weird if I only called them "guys" or "them" for the rest of the time I'm on here.**

 **Siel: Well, think of something before the end of the chapter. Think you can handle that?**

 **Codex: Yeah, sure.**

 **Luci: Anyways, *stepping between the two* let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 **~x4x~ Let's Get Down To The Shooting Range**

I pushed open the doors nonchalantly and walked to the front desk. Everyone had stuff to do, as they were frantically running around the building with papers in their hands. A few stopped for a second to look at me, but were quick to get back to work.

When I arrived to the front desk, I noticed that no one was there. I turned my head to the left, then to the right, then back in front of me. I found a tiny silver bell on the front of the desk with a sign in the front that read _Please ring once for assistance, twice for a police emergency, three times for anything that can be solved quickly._

I picked up the note and read it thoroughly. After looking over it a few times, I put it back down after deciding what I was going to do.

I dinged once… then again… then again.

I waited patiently for someone to come to the desk. It was rewarded when a chubby leopard came running to the desk, looking frantically at the papers in his hands. "Yes, Yes, I'm coming." He sat in the chair and turned his head to me, keeping his eyes closed with a pleasant smile on his face. "Now, can I help...you…"

He started stuttering towards the end of his sentence, signaling that he opened his eyes to someone of such a different anatomy than he was used to.

"Why, yes" I began. "I was wondering if there was any way I could get a job here."

He shook, but did his best to hide his fear and shock. "U-Uh, j-just a s-s-sec-cond." He pressed his finger next to his ear and spoke. "C-Chief Bogo," he took a deep breath and spoke calmly once again, "We have someone who'd like to join the ZPD, and I think you may want to talk to him."

I heard his voice on the other line. "What could be so special about this animal that makes you think I want to just hire him on the spot?"

"Well, that's just going to have to be something you have to experience for yourself."

"Hey, I want an explanation about this right now."

"Just keep your door open, I'm sending him up."

"Clawhauser, I-"

He pressed a button on the device in his ear, indicating he was done talking. "Just head up the stairs and it's the third glass door on your left that says CHIEF on the front. You can't miss it."

I gave him a pleasant smile, one that could only say one word; innocent. I quickly stated, "Thank you, I think you'll be seeing me around here more often, Mr.-"

"Clawhauser, just Clawhauser is fine. And, you would be-"

"Actually," I quickly interrupted him, "For now, just call me Samael."

"That's an… interesting... name, but whatever. Hope you get the position you're hoping for."

I nodded to him and started for the stairs. Once I got to the top, I turned to my right and counted the doors as I walked. One… Two… Three…

Once I got to the third one, I stopped but kept counting down the line in the hallway. Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Eleven…

I stopped counting, realizing there was no real purpose. I turned back to the glass door in front of me.

I opened the door to reveal a buffalo in the classic blue uniform in a seat at the end of the room. "Alright, let's get this over with."

I swiftly made my way in the room and closed the door, making sure I met with his demands.

When I looked at him, I noticed that he wasn't looking at me. Instead, his head was pointed to the glass wall that looked out over this part of the city.

"Take a seat wherever you like, I think this will be dealt with quickly."

I cocked an eyebrow, saying "Oh really, you think so?"

He rolled his eyes at me, I couldn't see but he made it abundantly clear, and turned his chair around. He was going to say something, but when he realized I wasn't some little guy I made my voice sound like. I just sat there, in a white chair, with my legs crossed.

"Now, what makes you think this'll be over quickly?" I said in a kid-like voice, only to switch to a much more masculine voice. "A voice doesn't make a person. Especially when their voice lays in many places."

He simply sat there, not being able to muster up the correct words to say. "W-What are you? Why are you here? Where did you come from? When did you-"

"Okay, enough of the questions. But, I will answer a few. I'd just like to make sure you breath."

"Who are you?"

I gave a little smile. "I'll give a name later when I've officially joined the ranks."

He scoffed, "What do you mean 'when?' I think you mean 'if.'"

"Well, if you are going to be like that, than just tell me how I can join. So I can prove you wrong."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." He got up from his seat and made his way to a board that had scores on it. "Normally, you join the force through grueling training. But, every so often, there'll be animals like you that think they can join just by asking. So, I oppose a challenge to you, in exchange for doing all that training."

"And I'm assuming that this 'challenge' combines all of what one would need to know from training into one or a few tasks. Am I correct?"

"Yes. You may be smart, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to join. I can see the brain, but I don't see any brawn."

"I have both brain and brawn, but I don't need either. I've got something that trumps both."

He cocked his eyebrow at me, "And that would be…"

"You'll find out."

He just sighed. "Well, I might as well tell you what you have to do, since you got the basic premise down. What I want you to do is beat, hmm, third place on this board at target practice. And, if you beat him, you can join."

I chuckled, "Is that all?"

"Well, if you knew who was third place, that might just make you change your mind. Can you read this? You don't look like you're from around here and-"

"Oh, I know what it says." I cut him off. "Now, let's see. Oh, Clawhauser? I never expected him to be the gun type."

"So, you've already meet Clawhauser?"

"Yeah, we talked at the desk before he sent me up here."

"Well, he may not look the part, but trust me, he packs a punch."

"That makes sense. I thought something was off." I whispered under my breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I can sort of… sense… people's personalities, and when I was talking to Clawhauser, something felt off about him. I'm guessing he goes into a different mood when you put a gun in his hands. Something that makes him more serious. Right?"

"H-How did you know?"

"When you're me, you begin to see the same eyes over and over again. But, that's besides the point. You said I just have to beat him, right?"

"Yes, but don't expect it to be so easy."

"I don't, I actually hope that it's difficult. It's been awhile since I've been up against a real challenge. Who's in first place, by the way?"

"That would be me. But second place isn't too far behind my score, a fox that goes by the name of Nick Wilde. He's beaten everyone here. And don't say you want to try and beat him. He'll crush you from what you look like."

"Somehow I doubt that." I said in no more than a whisper.

"What did you-"

"Anyways, let's get down to the shooting range. I'd like to start here as soon as possible."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man."

* * *

 **Codex: Well, that was a nice chapter, if I do say so myself.**

 **Siel: I agree on that.**

 **Luci: So, have you given our fans a name yet?**

 **Codex: Yep, the Libraries.**

 **Siel: Ew, that's a horrible name.**

 **Codex: Hey**

 **Luci: I like it.**

 **Codex: Thank you.**

 **Luci: You're welcome.**

 **Siel: I need to find a better name for them.**

 **Codex: Well, you can't keep me from calling them that.**

 **Siel: Fair enough.**

 **Luci: Well, thanks for reading everyone.**

 **Codex: And, until next time, Libraries...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siel: I still hate it.**

 **Codex: Fuckin' leave!**


	5. Whether You Like It Or Not

**Codex: Hello guys, once again. I need your opinion on something.**

 **Luci: Really?**

 **Codex: What?**

 **Luci: Oh, I don't know. You're not going to address the fact that you've been gone for WAY TOO FUCKING LONG?!**

 **Codex: ...**

 **Luci: Yes?**

 **Codex: Anyways guys, I need your opinion.**

 **Luci: Really? You're just going to inter-**

 **Codex: I need to know what you guys want to see.**

 **Luci: Seriously? You're not even going to-**

 **Codex: See, I need to know if you want my fanfictions released at the same time, or in intervals of what's done.**

 **Luci: Come on, at least let me-**

 **Codex: I'll explain at the bottom since SOMEONE is being a little rude at the moment.**

 **Luci: What do you mean ME? I think you mean-**

 **Codex: Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys. And sorry for the wait, I've been doing a lot of things I think you guys might like.**

 **Luci: Alright, can you please stop it with the-**

 **Codex: Now, it's time to deal with you.**

 **Luci: Wait, what does that mean? *backing away slowly***

* * *

 **~x5x~ Whether You Like It Or Not**

When we got to the shooting range, I inhaled through my nose and exhaled. "Ah, the smell of burning gunpowder. Never gets old. Now, how are we going to do this?"

Bogo was about to speak until Clawhauser stepped in and started speaking. "Well, we're going to be in an open area where targets will randomly pop up after you shoot the previous one. We'll be scored on accuracy, ammunition usage, and the number of targets we get down. There's five different settings. Timed, free shooting, shootout, pedestrian, and survival. The first three are pretty self explanatory. Pedestrian is where two figures will pop up each time. They can either both be a passersby, have one be a pedestrian and one a bad guy, both be bad guys, or have a bad guy pop up with a hostage in their hands. When those pop, it's just accuracy you're counting on. Now, survival is like the ultimate challenge that basically proves that you deserve to be among the highest ranks. There's only two animals who've accomplished an adequate score on that. And that's the chief here and a fox that goes by the name of-"

"Nick Wilde." I finished for him. "So that's why they have such high scores?"

Bogo just rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, I'm going to be doing timed, but you're free to choose whichever you want. I'd recommend free shooting for you."

I chuckled, "Oh no. I'm taking on survival. What score do I have to get to be 'adequate'?"

"Uh, I don't think you want to-"

"30. Beat that and you can join."

"But chief-"

"But nothing. He speaks so high and mighty of himself, I want him to prove it."

He sighed, "I guess that means I won't be needed, than?"

"Don't worry Clawhauser, I'll make sure you show me your gun skills in the future. Just wait until I join."

"Fine, I guess I'll head back to my desk then." He started walking back, but stopped and waved back to me. "Bye, new guy."

"Bye Clawhauser." I waved back at him before he continued his leisurely walk to his job.

"Now, what kind of guns do you wish to use for this?"

"I think I'll use…" I swiped my hands through the air, like I was going to grab something. But then, in my hands, a black and a white pistol formed in each, being accustomed with the sound of shattering glass when they appeared in my hands. "These. My Colt Custom Desert Eagles. Are there any restrictions on using my own weaponry?"

"Uhh, no. But, how did you do that?"

"I already told you, I've got something that trumps brains and brawn. And, is there a specific type of ammo you'd like me to use? Or just regular bullets?"

"Either is fine, but I'd like you to get used to the type of ammo we use when we want to apprehend a culprit without harming them too much."

He handed me a clip with bullets that glowed vibrant green. "Ah, so you guys use compressive bullets when apprehending a target for interrogation."

"Yes, that's primarily what they're used for. We also use them on ourselves for charity and stuff like that."

"Cool, but I'll just stick with regular bullets. I've actually got some ammo of my own that I was hoping I'd get the chance to try out soon, big I'll save those for when I'm on payroll."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get over with failing. I'm getting tired of hearing you talk and frankly I'd like to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"I don't think you should be saying that, for all you know, I could just take your position."

He scoffed. "Ha, you think you can take my spot as chief? The only way _you_ could do that is if you beat my score on this."

"And that would be?"

"57"

"Okay, now I have a goal in mind. Now, let's do this."

He pointed to a door. "Go in there and the simulation will start after you say 'survival start.'"

"Thanks."

I walked over to the door, expecting the simulation to be something almost impossible. Making sure that I would be able to take whatever was thrown at me.

When I opened the door, I entered a completely white room. It was actually very large too. But, I didn't procrastinate on the task at hand. I walked to the center of the room and waited a moment to see if there was anything Bogo wanted to tell me. There wasn't.

So, without any further adieu, I said, "Survival, start!"

Immediately, the room turned into a city in the night, materializing people in front of me. From the simulation, I could tell that, some sort of large gang had taken a building under siege. A small little panel glowed that said that I was to take out the leader and as little, or all, of the henchman out in the process.

Me, being the overachiever I am, I decided to choose all and made my way to the entrance of the building.

I knew this wasn't what normally an animal would do because I heard Bogo say "What're you doing? That's the entrance, that place'll be packed full of guards."

"I know."

"But-whatever. You want to kill yourself in a simulation, you can go and kill yourself in a simulation. Not my problem when your plans fall through."

"Just watch."

I walked to the front doors, and prepared my guns. I tossed them onto the ground and, instead of clanking like a gun would, it smashed into a bunch of tiny pieces, sounding like glass when it hit the ground, looking like it too.

I pushed open the doors and I was meet with about five different animals pointing their guns at me.

As soon as I opened my mouth to say something, all of the guards fired at me. They fired until their clips were empty and there was a large ball of smoke where I stood. One of the guards went towards it, with a finger in the air that indicated for the others to wait for further commands.

Now, for most people, or animals for that matter, this would be the end of the game. But not for me. Oh no. I only made it look like I was being shot at and getting hurt. When, in reality of the simulation, the bullets whizzed passed me. Well, more specifically, _through_ me.

Once the guard had gotten close enough, I pulled him into the smoke, by the neck.

The other guards pointed their guns at the smoke in anticipation. All they heard before they did anything was a gunshot and the sound a neck being snapped in half.

They lowered their weapons, thinking that their comrades had finished me off. Expecting him to come out of the smoke, unscaved, with a corpse laying on the floor. That's not what they got. They did see a figure walk out of the smoke, unscaved, and they did see a body lying on the floor, but the roles were switched.

When they saw my eyes looking at them - the hat previously on my head was gone, now revealing my right eye, which looked to have some sort of stitched cross on it - they almost peed their pants. I wore a smile that only the devil could give and I ran at them.

Instead of decapitating them, like I did with the other, I revealed my guns from the air and shot two bullets, both hitting their targets of an enemy's head. The other two frantically reloaded their guns with another clip, but by the time one had accomplished that, a gunshot could be heard, the other guy was on the floor, and I was in front of them.

They tried to pull their gun from their paralyzed state, but they just couldn't. I simply put my guns to his head and said, "Have fun in hell, I'll be waiting." And I fired.

The sound of my two guns firing rang throughout the hall I was in and I waited to see if there was going to be any more guys. My patience was rewarded.

Groups of men ran to the balconies above me and pointed their guns at me. I waited for all of them to get lined up, giving me time to think about how I'd get to killing the boss once I'm done with this. But, considering how much time this might take, I'll have to think of where he might run to if he were to hide. Well, might as well also think of where he might-

"You there." I heard in a British accent, disturbing my thoughts. "Are you the one that killed my men?"

I turned to the voice and was, frankly, quite shocked. Standing there was a white fox, my target."Oh, and you must be Mr. Patrick. My condolences than, if someone can't stand up to someone as weak as me, than I believe that they are unfit to be a bodyguard of you."

"Is there any specific reason you came here, Mr.-"

"Well, you can think of me as a hitman and, sorry by the way, you're on my list. So, I sadly have to kill you." I said in an apologetic voice.

"Well, there's no need to apologize, but you said you were out to kill me, so I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of you. Mr, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh, I'll tell you my name before you die. That makes it more fun. And, are these all your guards? Cause if not, I'd like them all here. Go big or go home as they say."

"Well, this is all of my guards with me at the moment. I hope you're ready to go to hell."

"Been there, done that. But…" I pointed my black gun at the roof. "I do hope the rest of your stays are enjoyable once you get there."

And with that, the fight was on. Guns fired at me, I stood there, more guns kept firing at me, I still stood there, more guns, more standing, guns, standing, gun, stand, boring. I quickly got bored of the ulcerative mood and, deciding to make myself look even more badass than I already looked, I stopped time, hopping up from the cloud of dust that was forming on the floor. I shot my guns at the soldiers and made sure to only use however many bullets as there were creatures in the building.

Once gravity took hold of me once again, I had finished off about 50 of the 80-something guys that were firing at me. When my feet touched the ground, I was quick to start running towards one of the walls there. When my foot made contact, my gravitational pull was shifted to the wall. I shot at the guys I saw from the wall behind my back before I came to the ones at my feet. Once my feet disconnected from the wall and I had jumped to the actual ground, my feet were set back to the original gravitational pull and I shot at the rest of the guys I missed, except for Mr. Patrick.

Once I was sure I shot at everyone - when you shoot at something in frozen time, the bullet keeps traveling until it is a few inches away from a solid object - I stood in front of Mr. Patrick and pointed both of my guns at his head, one barrel on each side of head, just above the ears.

Once my guns made contact with his head, time resumed, resulting in an extremely loud sound wave to occur, along with the cumulative blood and brain splatters on the walls behind each soldier. He looked at me with nothing but fear, while I looked at him with a look of accomplishment.

I whispered into his ear. "My name is Lucifer Morningstar. I'll see you in hell Michael. Gary. Patrick." And with that, I shot him.

When his body hit the floor, I heard a victory bell go off that indicated that I was done.

"Oh, I completely forgot I was in a simulation. Might as well see what score I got."

The room turned white once again and the door I once entered in opened once more.

When I got into the hallway, I saw, what looked to be, the entire ZPD unit watching me with their jaws hanging wide open.

"Okay, I get it. I know that wasn't my best performance, but this just seems ridiculous. Did you really have to ring up the whole staff just to see me give a bad performance, Bogo? I bet I didn't even get a good score."

I turned my head to the board that everyone was staring at and I too was shocked. _100% PERFECT SCORE_ was what it read.

"Okay, never mind."

"How can you be better than me? I'm the chief, I'm suppose to be the best at this."

"Well, that's no longer the case."

"But I'm superior to you in any way you can think of."

"Not only do I seriously doubt that, but let me just rephrase my previous statement. That's no longer the case. I'm better than you, whether you like it or not."

"B-But-"

"Now, when can I start."

* * *

 **Codex: *puts duck tape over mouth* There we go, finally done.**

 **Luci: HMMM!**

 **Codex: Much better. So, before Luci can break free, I'd like to say a few things. Now, I bet all of you are wondering where I've been for the past while. Well, I've been doing a few family things. I don't really feel like saying more than that, since I don't think I have the time, but if you are interested in hearing about that, head over to one of my other fanfictions labeled "Updates and Shit" for exactly that. I guess I should have told you guys that it was there, before posting super important things on there, but hey, lesson learned. Now, my second order of business actually has to do with you guys. Now, there were multiple reason other than family stuff on why I haven't been posting. One of which is because I've been writing. A LOT! So much, in fact, that I think it's a little bit too much. Now, I mention this because I'd like your judgement on this. Would you guys like it for me to post everything that I've been working on at the same time, or rather post new stories every week or so, and update them whenever I finish another chapter. Personally, I'd like the second option, since that would be a little easier on me, but I'm not going to let that affect your decision. If you seriously want to see everything posted at the same time, than leave a comment down below saying so. Or, vise versa if you want things posted in a schedule. Just let me know. And, I do believe that's all. But, I would appreciate it if you go and follow my "story" Updates and Shit, because I really don't like it when there's just a huge paragraph that you have to read through in stories. Plus, I'll mention things that are going on in my personal life, for those who actually care. Honestly, I'll post anything on there that isn't related to my stories, so do at least make sure to check it out. And, I'll probably post another chapter within the next day or two to let you guys know about some stuff, so do look forward to that.  
**

 **Luci: *wiggles duck tape off mouth* Finally. Look, can we at least talk about this?**

 **Codex: Jeez, that took longer than expected.**

 **Luci: And what is that supposed to mean?**

 **Codex: Nothing, nothing. I'm just wrapping up here, so I'll get back to you in a second. Bye Libraries.**

 **Luci: Wait, don't leave me!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Christie: Still sucks!**

 **Codex: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	6. Luci, Devil of the Good Side

**Luci: Finally, been waiting for this story to be updated.**

 **Codex: Shut up.**

 **Luci: Yeah, what ever happened to me in a chair?**

 **Codex: You do know that I need to let you out for the story to continue.**

 **Luci: Than why don't I remember anything and always find myself in the same spot from the beginning of the story and at the end of the story?**

 **Codex: Don't you remember anything? You're my characters.**

 **Luci: *rolls eyes* whatever.**

 **Codex: Fine, be like that. Have fun at the end of the chapter.**

 **Luci: *backing away* what's that supposed to mean?**

 **Codex: Enjoy the chapter, guys and gals.**

 **~x6x~ Luci, Devil Of The Good Side**

"And now, I present to you your badge." Everyone in the room clapped for me as I was handed my badge by one of the wolfs. "Welcome to the force L-"

"Sam." I interrupted. "Sam is fine for now."

"Don't care." Bogo Chimed in.

I picked up the gold and silver badge in his hands and I looked at it carefully. I requested that I have a custom badge for me, and they said that I could as long as I was willing to pay for the alterations.

"Alright, quiet. QUIET!"

"Hey, is it fine if I say a few words?"

"Oh, you want to?"

"Yes please."

"I don't care."

"Thanks" I walked up to the podium and completely ignored the buffalo's response. "Hello to all my acquaintances, I'll learn all your names soon. Now, I know that many of you are probably wondering who, and more specifically, 'what' I am. See, I technically classify as, what you will call, a human. If you couldn't tell, I'm not really from around here. I actually came here from a world mostly populated by my kind. And, in that world, we recently developed a machine that could travel to different universes. If any of you really want to know about that, I've got an essay I had to write on the subject and I can show it to you, just ask me later. Anyways, I never really liked that world so much. So, when I learned that there was a way of leaving, I jumped at the chance. And, to be perfectly clear, don't ask about my past, you won't get very far unless someone else comes out. That'll make sense over time. So, yeah. That's me, and if anyone has any questions that they'd like answered, I'll answer them unless they're about my past."

I saw a few hands go up and I picked the first one I saw. "You, bunny, left side, fourth row, third chair from the right. Name and then your question please."

"Um, Judy Hopps. Do you care about who you work with?"

"No, as long as they're good on the field, I'm fine working with them." I saw most of the hands go down after my statement and I picked one of the few hands that were left. "You, fox, Nick I believe."

"Yes, is there anything you're willing to tell us about your past?"

I sighed. "Well, just know that, in no way do I mean this in a mocking manner, I'm a little bit more… special… than the rest of you, and that kinda helps when it comes to missions. Just know that if you think I'm about to do something stupid. Is that good?'

He nodded and sat back down. I was about to pick another hand before I remembered something. "You know what, I might as well get this out of the way so you guys don't ask about it later. I have, what one might call, MPD or multiple personality disorder. Now, I can control them, which doesn't really make it a disorder, but it's still classified as one. Now, when it's required, I can switch personalities, and when that happens, I basically become a whole different person. We all share the same memories, but that doesn't mean we're going to act the same way when we come out. One of us is very smart, like 'I solved the world's depleting energy problem' smart, but they're super shy. One of us is super outgoing. You'll eventually meet us all. But, there's one that we make sure doesn't come out. They've shown us that they won't show mercy. No matter what. So, try not to make me angry, or you'll seriously regret it. Now, straying from that path of conversation, does anyone else have a question. And no, unless I want to, we're not coming out until we're needed."

The hands that were raised depleted until there were none left. "Well, if that's all, than I do believe we can officially start the day. Sam, you may take any open seat."

"Actually, you guys don't need to call me Sam. That's just a nickname I have for myself. It's actually short for Samael. Feel free to call me Sam or Samael if you want, I'm not stopping you. But, my real name is Lucifer Morningstar, or Luci for short."

"Wait, Lucifer. As in, the devil?"

"Yep. Why do you think I have powers in the first place? I told you before that I had something that trumped brains and brawn before, didn't I?" Everyone's mouths were left ajar. That left a smile on my face, one that was just innocent.

"Well, I'm ready for my case, Chief Bogo. Luci, devil of the good side, at your service." I mockingly bowed towards Bogo.

Once I lifted up my head, I weaved my way through the seats and found an empty one. I sat down and gestures for him to continue with morning roll-call.

 **Luci: *tied to a chair* Again?**

 **Codex: *reading a book in a chair* yep.**

 **Luci: I can hurt you.**

 **Codex: Not if I don't let you.**

 **Luci: Ugh, can I just go?**

 **Codex: *puts book down* not yet, I've got time to spare to deal with you.**

 **Luci: What the hell does that mean?**

 **Codex: You'll see. Say bye to the audience.**

 **Luci: *mouthing the words "HELP ME"***


End file.
